


Tu Es Beau

by 093119



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Confessions, Egobang - Freeform, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Languages, Literally everything is gay, M/M, There's angst for like 5 seconds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 03:36:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11638119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/093119/pseuds/093119
Summary: Arin clicked "search" on the French to English translator. He swore his heart stopped beating for a good ten seconds.





	Tu Es Beau

Dan's eyes glossed over the screen of the television. They had just finished recording more episodes than usual, given the fact that they would both be gone for a month for a well needed vacation. Dan turned to his friend, who was rubbing his eyes as he turned off the capture and microphones.  
They'd known each other for a very long time now. Dan knew that he had feelings for the other man that were...not the way normal friends thought of each other. He realized this a few months ago, freaked out, and poured his heart out to Brian, who was more than happy to listen. He then talked to Suzy about it, and he definitely did not expect her to encourage telling his feelings to her husband. Dan was too scared, however. He didn't know how it even happened-maybe the flirting got to him? All he knew was that everytime he thought of his co-host, he thought of that beautiful body, his amazing face and wonderful personality. Lately it felt like all he could do during sessions was stare at Arin and take every single drop of him in, staring at his lips, resisting the urge to lean in and kiss him with all his might-

"You okay there, buddy?" Arin lifted up an eyebrow and looked at Dan, his voice concerned but laced with amusement. 

"I'm fine," he replied, giving him a lopsided smile.  
"Just tired. These sessions have been really exhausting me lately, I guess."

"Well, our vacation is coming up, so you have that to look forward to." Arin stood up and stretched, his shirt lifting up barely enough to see his stomach. Dan gazed at him lovingly.

"Tu es beau."

"What?"

Dan blinked. What did he just say? Why did he say it in French? Did he just call Arin beautiful? What was wrong with him? 

"I...what? I'm sorry, I wasn't-it's nothing." Dan put on a convincing smile.

Arin shot Dan a look. "Alright, Mr. French, let's wrap things up." Dan's face heated at the nickname.

....

Day lay on top of the bed, hands pressing hard on his eyes. He was so stupid, as if he could be more subtle about his gigantic crush on his best friend. At least Arin couldn't understand him. He really needed to work on not saying shit out loud. Maybe he couldn't take it anymore, maybe his brain was desperate to tell Arin how he really felt. 

....

They were taking a lunch break, sitting down at the table across from each other. Arin, noticing Dan hadn't said anything in the past half hour, looked up, staring at Dan. He was in dreamland, looking down at the table, smiling sheepishly, supposedly at nothing. 

"Dan?" He called. Dan's smile disappeared and he looked up.

"Yeah? What's up?"

Arin continued staring. He could swear he saw a red tint appear on Dan's face, but he quickly looked back down.

"I'm...worried. About you," he started, choosing his words carefully. Dan was the type to insist he was fine on the worst days, the type that didn't want anyone making any fuss about him.

"What about me?" Dan looked back up, his curls bouncing at the quick movement, chewing on his sandwich.

"I don't know, dude. You've been spacing out a lot, is all. Is everything alright? You know you can tell me anything, right?"

"Well..." Dan started, his mind screaming in protest. "It's just that...I can't explain it," he lied. "Or, I, erm, rather not talk about it, I mean." Whew. Close one. His brain-to-mouth filter almost stopped working there.

"Okay. Now I'm worried even more." Arin reached his hand across the small table, danced his fingers up Dan's hand, and laced their fingers together. Dan searched Arin's eyes-pure worry. 

"I'm just extremely exhausted, dude. I seriously can't think straight." That was certainly true (of course he can't think straight). 

"I'm working you too hard," Arin frowned, still holding Dan's hand. He stood up, pulled Dan's arm. Dan started to protest as Arin walked him over to the couch, sitting down, gesturing for him to do the same. 

"Come on. You need to rest, dude." Arin sat sideways, legs spread, and pulled Dan down, to where he was in the middle of Arin's lap. He grabbed his shoulders, pulling them down, so Dan's back was on his chest. He snaked an arm around his waist.  
"You're my snuggleman, and I want to snuggle anyways, so you have to cuddle with me." Dan looked up, his face flushed, and gave a weak smile.  
It wasn't until 20 minutes later, when Arin assumed Dan was asleep, that he heard mumbling. He looked down, saw Dan's mouth moving. He could barely make out what he was saying.

"Je pense toujours à toi...tu me rends heureux."

He must be dreaming, Arin thought to himself. Dan didn't seem that he was aware he was even talking right now. Poor guy. Either that, or he was just extremely delusional, given the fact he was mumbling things in French. God damn, Dan was adorable. Everything he did made Arin love him more.

"Arin." His thoughts were interrupted, his eyes gazing down. Dan looked up and met his eyes. He broke into a smile. He was obviously still very tired. It seemed like he didn't even know what he was saying.

"Je veux être avec toi."

"I, uh, can't really understand you, buddy."

Dan's eyes widened and he froze. He turned completely around and slowly brought his hands up to Arin's chest, and lifted himself up.

"I feel really sick, Arin. Can I go home?" He asked as he sat up. Arin's brows knitted together. 

"Dan?"

"I have to go, Arin. I'm sorry. We'll get a head start on tomorrow's session, I promise. Shit. I'm sorry," he stuttered. As Dan collected his things and left, all arin could think about was that phrase. 

....

"Jeh...voo..eh..treh..aveh..twah?" Arin spoke into the microphone. Dammit. He was sure he was missing a word or two. While the search results loaded, Arin thought about what made Dan suddenly tense. He looked back at his phone screen, and he could swear his heart stopped beating for a good ten seconds.

'Translating: Identified language: French to: English. I want to be with you.'

He swallowed. Dan didn't mean that, right? He scrolled down, looking for another result. That couldn't be it-Dan was mister heterosexual, the man who used to constantly remind everyone that he was straight. He probably meant it in a platonic way, right? Arin stopped and his fingers rested on a website: '10 Love Phrases In French.'

He clicked. He swiped down, and as he read the phrases, he swore he'd heard them before. His eyes stopped on one.

'Tu es beau (masc.)- you are beautiful.' He definitely remembered that phrase.

....

The next day, Dan walked into the office, his mind set on not having the conversation about why he suddenly left the day before. He was more tense than ever, more anxious, even though he knew Arin probably didn't understand or even hear him correctly. He walked to where Arin was, working on the computer, and touched his shoulder.  
"I'll be in the recording room," he said and started to walk away. Arin caught his hand and stood up. Dan felt his heart race.

"Anata to issho ni itai desu." He stuttered, his face reddening. He grabbed Dan's other hand and held it. Dan just stared, dumbstruck. 

"I-I turned the tables on you, huh? Can you guess what that means, lover boy?" 

Dan paused before he realized and practically melted into Arin's arms. He burrowed his face into his neck and wrapped his arms around Arin's midsection. 

"How long?" Arin asked, bringing his hands up to Dan's hair. 

"Months, Arin. God, so many months," he heard a muffled response. Arin cupped Dan's face, lifted it up so they were at eye level again. 

"You could've just told me, you know. Instead of making me search frantically all over the internet just to get a clue of what you were saying!" He chuckled. He leaned closer into Dan's face, gazing at his lips, but paused. 

"Is this okay?" 

"This is more than okay, mon amour." Dan flushed and gasped lightly as Arin met his lips. His other hand wandered to Dan's waist. When they parted, Dan returned to his previous position, hugging Arin. 

From that day on, they would always whisper sweet nothings in their second familiar language. They would lie down in bed, chests bare, as Dan traced his name on Arin's stomach, telling him he was the most beautiful person he knew, and how happy he made him, praising him in French. Arim would hold Dan's hands and comfort him, telling him he was going to be okay in Japanese, during the most difficult times.

4 years later, after eating dinner at a very high-end restaurant, Dan got on one knee, holding Arin's hand, and asked the question he thought he would, never in a million years, be able to ask. 

"Veux-tu m'épouser?" 

Arin nodded frantically, tears spilling out his eyes as he was practically shrieking, "Yes! Yes!" 

They embraced and kissed, and Arin was caught up in the moment, but he could swear he heard Dan whisper the phrase:

"Tu es beau."

"You are beautiful."

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is based off a headcanon I sent to writergrump on Tumblr, which morphed into a fanfiction. This is the first time I've ever written a fanfiction before, so feel free to point out stuff I could fix. You can find my Tumblr, too at poppedparaz. I hope y'all enjoy :)


End file.
